Brominator
Brominator 'is a playable character in the run and gun platform game ''Broforce. He was added to the game with the Introducing the Brominator update of the Broforce Brototype. ''He can't be used in Deathmatch because of his unbalanced special. Brominator is a parody of the Terminator, a futuristic war cyborg with a human appearance, in the film ''Terminator 2: Judgement Day, as interpreted by Arnold Schwarzenegger as a recuring antagonist '''Attacks Fire command: Minigun *Has a large amount of recoil, rapidly pushing him in the opposite direction he's shooting to. *While firing, he can maintain forward momentum for a few moments before the recoil sends him flying back. *Can explode corpse if shot enough. *Can headshot. *Damage: About 4 damage per bullet at max range and around 8 damage per bullet at point-blank. *Range: 8 blocks. *Rate of Fire: Requires a spinup time of about 0.5 seconds before it can fire bullets at a very fast rate like real-life miniguns. Special command: Endoskeleton *Shredding his human appearance, Brominator becomes invincible to all damage. Does not protect against falling out of bounds. *He is able to significantly better at fighting the recoil of the minigun if movement keys are pressed, so he can get better shots at enemies. *The Minigun no longer needs any spin-up time. *While in metallic form, Brominator has reduced movement speed and jump height. **Ammunition: 1. ** Damage: None. ** Duration: 5.5 seconds. Melee command *On ground: Uppercut - Knocks upward. **Damage: 4. *While airborne: Downwards smash **Damage: 10. *Range: 1 block. *Rate of Fire: About 4 punches per second. Attributes *Speed: 3 squares per second. *Spring: ? *Jump: 4 squares high. Gallery T2 1 lg.jpg Brominator.png BrominatorGuy.png Brominator face.png Brominator Old.png Terminator with Minigun.jpg Metallic Brominator.jpg|Brominator in his metallic form Trivia * His normal is re-used for Bro Caesar. * In Terminator 2, the character is famous for promising not to kill anyone, which is not the case for the parody. * The weapon chosen for his fire command (a minigun) is likely a deliberate reference to when he used one in Terminator 2. * He is featured in The Terminator ''as an antagonist, but while in the most other films he is sided with the protagonists. * If the player dies when Brominator is using his special (E.G. Falling out of bounds), they will get the achievement ''I'll Be back, referencing an eponymous quote from ''The Terminator ''spoken by Terminator when he is defeated. * He's the only Bro besides the Brodator to be a parody of an antagonist. * He is also the only Bro based on a cyborg, and one of the Two Non-Human Bros. ** Technically, Brobocop is a cyborg as he is Alex Murphy with a robotic body, but Rrobocop has a human brain and is thus mostly a human, and the Terminator doesn't, as he is directed by AI tech. * Bullet shells can be seen ejecting from the minigun as it fires. However, they are much smaller than the actual fired ones. Category:Bros Category:Protagonists Category:Characters